


The Roof

by asexualBucky (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Child!Lock, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/asexualBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock and John are both in Secondary School, Sherlock moves to Camden. At his old school, he'd been accepted, or at least not actively bullied, but in Haverstock, he's the new kid, and the freak. John, who is two grades ahead and has problems of his own, is irritated by Sherlocks' constant deducing of his family problems. The two gradually spend a lot of time together, sitting atop of their nearly-conjoined roof. Inspired by the 'Conjoined Fandom Roof Post'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roof

Sherlock

" _Freak_!" Sherlock ducks his head and tries to ignore the insult.

_Insecure, note the slight quaver in his voice, posh, judging by his accent, owns two dogs and - oh. Tortures them. Wonderful._

A large rock thrown at the back of his head stops his deducing. He doesn't turn, or even acknowledge it, but it hurts, and there's something warm running down the back of his neck. 

_It'll stain my jacket_ , Sherlock thinks, and then remembers his jacket is black. 

The bell rings obnoxiously, and students begin to file into their classrooms. Sherlock waits for a moment, not wanting to be caught in the tide of pupils who will undoubtedly push him or grope him or worse. 

After the majority of them are gone, Sherlock stands up, dusts off his jacket, and heads for English. It takes a moment for him to realize that he has no idea where his classes are, and any help he might have recieved finding them has just seeped into the flourescent-lit rooms. 

_Stupid. Should have followed a likely canidate but now you're lost. Stupid._

 

Sherlock wanders the school for a few minutes before giving up and heading back to the tree he was sitting under.

_Maybe the office will find me and direct me to my class. Unlikely, though. The fact that I saw no administrators while walking around means that they probably won't come out during the next eighty-five minutes._

 

He fiddles with a twig and then starts snapping it into pieces.

  
_Stupid Mycroft, telling Mummy I was getting bullied. Don't need his help anyway, all he every did was stand around looking pompous and bribe the teachers. Hate him. Hate him.  
_

_  
_Sherlock waits under the tree for awhile, and then decides to head home. Mummy won't be there anyway, she has Bingo on Tuesday nights, and Mycroft will be at the college until four, at which point school will have already gotten out.

 

It takes about half an hour to find a way out of the school due to the massive fence with barbed wire at the top. He finally finds a gap large enough to squeeze through near the cantine. He's halfway to the nearest main road when he realizes his pocket ripped on the barbed wire and he doesn't have enough money for a cab. He readjusts his course and heads to the the tube station.

 

It costs £4.50 for a ticket, which empties out the remainder of his pockets and leaves him wishing for a cigarette. Mycroft tossed his pack down the toilet last night and he hadn't had time to buy more. 

 

 _Finally, I'm home._

 

Sherlock inspects the small house and notices that a small portion of the roof overlaps with the neighbors house. 

_Could be useful. I might be able to sqeeze through the kitchen window onto that roof part if I can convice Mummy to put the dirty dishes on the left side of the sink._

_  
_


End file.
